1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fluid management system comprised of a fluid removal apparatus for use with a weir tank to allow for removal of fluids and/or sediment from the weir tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spent drilling material recovered from an oil and gas well can be processed in various manners to try and separate out the primarily aqueous portion. One manner of separating the aqueous portion from the spent drilling materials includes the use of a weir tank. Removing fluids from a weir tank can sometimes be difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus to be used with a weir tank to make the removal of fluids from the weir tank easier.